comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestorm
The Fury of Firestorm, the Nuclear Men is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #19: 24 Apr 2013 Current Issue :The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Man #20: 22 May 2013 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly series. Final issue is #20. Characters Main Characters *'Jason Rusch' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Fury of Firestorm, the Nuclear Man #20 The Fury of Firestorm, the Nuclear Men #19 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Firestorm: The Nuclear Man' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, plus the Firestorm stories from The Flash vol. 1 #289-293. "After Ronnie Raymond is tricked into nearly blowing up a nuclear reactor, he and Professor Martin Stein are caught in a nuclear incident. Their personalities merge, forming the being called Firestorm!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231837 *'DC Comics Presents: Brightest Day, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #11-13, plus Martian Manhunter #11 & 24. "Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond clash for the first time as they battle some of their greatest foes." *'Firestorm: The Nuclear Man: Reborn' - Collects vol. 3 #23-27. "One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Firestorm must stop a deadly nuclear accident and a threat to his very existence. It all leads to an epic battle with Killer Frost and Mister Freeze that rages from the mean streets of New York City to the very heart of the sun!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212190 *'The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men, vol. 1 – The God Particle' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Two high school students worlds apart, Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond, are drawn into a conspiracy of super-science that bonds them forever in a way they can't explain or control. As the two boys become caught in the crosshairs of an international special forces team with orders to capture or kill them, Ronnie and Jason seek to discover the secrets behind what has happened to them. What they find will shed light on the secret history of Firestorm!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237002 *'The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men, vol. 2 – The Firestorm Protocols' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12 & 0. "The Firestorms are spiraling out of control—and when countries around the world begin to create their own Firestorms, new alliances must be forged." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240321 *'The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Man, vol. 3 – Takeover' - Collects vol. 4 #13-20. "Ronnie and Jason have managed to get their superpowered alias in check, but with Super-Villains like Multiplex and agents of Project N.O.W.H.E.R.E., Firestorm’s future is uncertain." - Digital *'The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men, vol. 1 – The God Particle' - *'The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men, vol. 2 – The Firestorm Protocols' - *'The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Man, vol. 3 – Takeover' - Collects vol. 4 #13-20. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Issues #1-12 Writers: Ethan Van Sciver & Gail Simone (#1-6), Joe Harris (#7-12+0); Artist: Yildiray Cinar; Covers by Ethan Van Sciver. Issues #13- Writer/Artist/Covers: Dan Jurgens. Firestorm created by Gerry Conway & Al Milgrom. Firestorm/Jason Rusch created by Dan Jolley & ChrisCross. Publishing History Began publication as Firestorm in 2004; title changed to Firestorm: The Nuclear Man with issue #23 in 2006. The original Firestorm series ran for five issues in 1978. A second series began in 1982 as The Fury of Firestorm; title changed to Firestorm the Nuclear Man with issue #65 in 1987; final issue was #100 in 1990. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 27 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/joe-harris-ethan-van-sciver-firestorm-future.html Harris, Van Sciver Forecast Firestorm's 'Fun' New Future] * 06 Mar 2012 - Van Sciver & Harris Create "The Firestorm Protocols" * 07 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/joe-harris-ethan-van-sciver-firestorm-111207.html New Firestorm Team Harris, Van Sciver Aim for Nuclear Fusion] * 25 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35607 Gluckstern On The Fury of Firestorm Rumors & Secrets] * 22 Nov 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/gail-simone-fury-of-firestorm-111122.html A Fury Little Story: Gail Simone Talks Firestorm] * 06 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34263 Simone Adds Batgirl, Fury of Firestorm to DC's New 52] * 28 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-the-fury-of-firestorm Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: The Fury of Firestorm] * 27 Jul 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-simone-vansciver-firestrorm-110727.html Simone, Van Sciver Go For Nuclear Reaction On DCnU Firestorm] * 13 Apr 2006 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/114498628968495.htm Throwing Fuel On DC's Firestorm With Igle and Moore] Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Firestorm (comics) *wikipedia:Firestorm (Jason Rusch) Category:Super-Hero